Shadow in Justice
by esmeraldaannabethrose
Summary: A romance that should never happen. To lover seprate by the roles the choose. Hidden lives and impossible mission. Heehee. I sound really stupid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All.

Okay so I might be in love with the Young Justice League and therefore...

I wrote this! Once again thanks to SadieQHiddleston for grammar checking. Please go read her fanfiction, it's alot better than mine. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One – Autumn

Autumn's POV:

The same routine, the same tricks, the same magic.  
"Before I introduce our final act, I'd like to thank you all for coming to Haley's circus." Applause and cheers filled the circus as Haley gave his little speech. Haley was amazing. He was so old and yet he was still running the circus. This was one of the lasts shows, and then he was retiring.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Merlin; my magic partner. He was just taller than me and had black hair with grey streaks. His eyes were an unnaturally deep grey colour, but I knew their true colour. He was like family to me.  
"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. We had this new trick – well, I should say magic performance, which was extremely dangerous, but very rewarding. I hated it, but it worked. I've seen many other magicians do it back at home, but this was Earth. This wasn't home. I stood in the entrance waiting for my cue. Merlin stood next to me and whispered,  
"How's the other work going?"  
"Which one?" We both snickered at my comment.  
"The one where you're wearing something a lot more…" I glared at him.

For this performance I was wearing a really short, deep blue dress to match my blue-grey eyes and no shoes. This was one dress I wouldn't be wearing ever again. My auburn hair was down with a left side parting, a rare happening. No, really! I never wore my hair down. One reason, my hair goes down to my hips.  
"Well, let's hope that this goes great, otherwise… I'll die looking like a slut," Damn, I just called myself a slut.

"Now put your hands together for the marvellous Merlin and his assistant!" Merlin walked out first and I followed him into the ring. As soon as I stepped out I got a chorus of wolf whistles. Typical.

After the crowd settled down, we began our show. A few cards tricks and levitation, nothing tricky. Then, the tank. Fish tank, that is. Yep - it's that magic trick, and I hate it.  
"As our final act, my dear assistant will have only have 30 seconds to get out of this tank before piranhas are realised into it. Easy, you say? Well, not when she's wearing these," Merlin clicked his fingers and chain weights appeared around my ankles and wrists. Then I dropped into the water. God - they were heavy. Heavier than in practice.

I started my part undoing all the chains while Merlin was encouraging the audience. However, as I tried to raise my left foot, I discovered I couldn't. I was truly stuck. The chain had wrapped itself around my foot. I bashed twice on the window, the code to show something was wrong. But Merlin didn't notice. I bashed it again and again while trying to get the chain off. The audience started noticing and Merlin rushed to the tank. This wasn't a joke. He tapped his wrist indicating the teleportation device. I looked down at my wrist and activated it. 5 seconds. I wasn't going to make it... It wasn't working... There was nothing I could do... God, this is one way to go. Time. The piranhas came crashing down into the tank. Everyone was screaming and all around me went red...then pure white.  
"I AM NEVER, IN A MILLION YEARS, EVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" I exclaimed behind the crowds of people. Everyone clapped and cheered as I casually strolled back to the ring, thankfully alive. I glared at Merlin, who just smiled and nodded. I was soaking water, grumpy, and so glad that I could go now. I bowed, and left to go get changed. Finally, I could get out of that stupid dress.

When the show was over, many of the acts kept asking me if I was okay. Even Haley. Although I said I was fine, I wasn't too sure. What was that white light? I reminded me of… No, it must have been my imagination. I dried my hair, tying it into my usual high ponytail. I changed out of the dress, putting back on my skinny jeans and tight, black top. I was just finishing packing away the magic equipment when my phone buzzed. I grabbed my backpack and went to the front gates. I didn't need to read the text, because standing there waiting for me was Jacob and his green Ford Mustang. He looked too casual, in jeans; a t-shirt and leather jacket, for going on a mission. Far too casual.  
"What took you so long?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and got in the car. "Well, aren't you gonna answer my question?" I stayed quiet and he got the message. He got into the driver's side and started the engine. As we drove off I thought about who I was. Who wouldn't when they've nearly died? My name, Autumn Fall. I know people with a lot weirder names. My job… well... A bit of everything...

* * *

This is only the opening. A tester if you like. Please R&amp;R and I'll write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Long time no see, people. i kinda gave up on fan fictions for a while however they're back and I'm starting with this one.

Don't ask why, I just am. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter two- Pretty eyes

Nightwing's POV

Batman had tried to contact me for days. I was still getting over the death if my best friend Wally. I could go back, not yet away. Wally and I were best friends. Best friends. Wally died saving the world, and yet no one knows. The curse o being a superhero, if you die, you're replaced. I don't mind impulse becoming the new kid flash, but I won't see him as the same.

I wasn't living in Wayne manor anymore. I had found a nice apartment in Gotham city, luckily it wasn't anywhere near the manor. It didn't cost much and was in a quiet neighbourhood. There wasn't much in the apartment. It only had two rooms, a bathroom and a main room.

I had a double bed hidden behind a curtain, which separated it from the rest of the room. The kitchen area I'd barely used and the rest of the room was extremely untidy. A sofa, TV, table and bookcase were the rest of the furniture in the apartment.

I thought about my life and how fun it was with Wally. All the adventures and missions we went on. I never thought he would die at a time like this. He was in love with Artemis. We only talked about it once or twice but he said as soon as I got a girlfriend we would go on double dates. All the things we talked about. I needed him. The knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I went to the door and looked through the eye piece. It was M'gann and Conner. I opened the door and let them in.  
"Well…" M'gann stopped in the middle of the room. I could tell she didn't expect my apartment to so untidy.  
"You've been busy." I shut the door and turned to face them.  
"What do you two want?"  
"We're here to bring you back..."  
"… For a mission." I glared at Conner.  
"Conner! I thought we agreed not to mention the mission!"  
"He needs to know, M'gann."  
"Need to know what?" They both turned to face me. M'gann looked down to the floor where as Conner looked straight at me.  
"There has been a series if crime each happening after..."  
"After what?"  
"After Haley's circus has finished." Again. Another crime linked to Haley. Well, at least he's still alive and well. Wow, I thought he would retire by now.

I grab by back pack off the couch and headed to the door. M'gann and Conner followed. As they went out the door, I turned back to look at my apartment.  
"I'll be back." And with that, I shut the door and locked it, hoping that I would return.

Autumn's POV

I stood outside my favourite entertainment shop, snake eyes. It was a simple store in Gotham City. It was the best to get films, games or music at a great price. I walked inside to see a lifelong friend of mine. Sadie Diamonds. Really that's her last name, Diamonds. Told you so, my best friend has a weird last name.

She had changed her look, again. She had the same brown eyes and brown hair, but this time she had dip dyed it bright pink! Pink! She wore a rainbow colour top with the sleeves hanging of her shoulders. Her infamous deep blue, tight jeans and knee-high black boots completed the look.

I liked it bar on thing. I could the top of her mark. The head of the cobra was peeking out above the top of her left sleeve. I casual walked over a slapped her round the head.  
"Hey! What was that for?!" I rolled my eyes. Typical Sadie.  
"You know what!"  
"Aw, come on Autumn. All the guys love it. Anyway no green lanterns come here."  
"Not yet. But with two trickars in one area…"  
"I know, I know. The amount of intergalactic energy we give off should attract them here. But, it isn't. We're safe." She walked over to the counter and sits on it.  
"Anyway we don't have our powers here." Sadie picked up her diamond dice, a pair of identical dice with a rainbow base and gold dots. She rolls the dice and they both land on one, snake eyes.

"See! If we were at home then you would be trapped inside a massive dice."  
"Yes, and if we were at home then I would snap my fingers and it would turn into millions of cards." I shook my head at my friend.  
"See! You miss home or do you miss…"  
"Don't you dare say his name!"  
"Okay I won't. By the way, this came for you." She reached behind the counter and pulled out a parcel wrapped in black paper.  
"Seems rather important." She handed me the parcel and I read the tag,

'To Autumn,  
Riddle me this, what is so bad but looks so good?  
What hides in shadows and needs no hood?  
What can jump and climb over any wall?  
Who is so perfect? It's Miss Fall.  
Love the fool.'

Jacob, typical. Well if the parcel from him then I have work to do. I looked at Sadie and gave a half-hearted smile. I turned and walked out the shop. Only to hear Sadie mutter how I never brought anything. I let out a small snicker and carried on down the street.

I didn't live to far away from the shop, only a few streets away. I was nearing my apartment when… CRASH! Something or someone ran into me. I fell backwards, landing on the concrete path and I also ended up dropping my parcel.

Nightwing's POV

Ouch. Why am I always the one to run into someone and as Dick Grayson! Everyone in the main city of Gotham knows or recognises me; however this is the lower city so I may be safe. I was just doing some work as myself and look what happens! Someone hates my life.

"Ow. That's gonna bruise." I look down to see a girl sat on the floor.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I reach out my hand to help her up when she looks at me. I end up staring into a pair of grey eyes. Wow. They were… memorising. Not only that but her face was beautiful. Smooth, clear skin, deep pink lips. She looked like an angel.

"Are you okay?" I snap out of my trance and see her smiling at me.  
"Um… Yeah. Here let me help." She takes my hand and I help her up. I got a good look at her standing up. Grey eyes and auburn hair tied in a high ponytail. She wore a black, leather jacket and a white crop top. The rest was jeans, short shorts and thigh-high, laced boots. Wait… I know that look!

"You're Autumn Fall." She gave a small smile. I knew it! She's one of the few people I really want to meet before I die.  
"That's me. But how do you that?"  
I gave a small smile back.  
"Who wouldn't would the world's smartest young adult; who's famous for her thigh-high boot, leather jacket and all things short? Who wouldn't know you?" She looked down and rubbed her arm. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth. I thought she would be quite famous, I guess not. I pity her as she has worked a lot harder than me, however I am more famous. Life isn't fair.  
"But I have an important question for you. What brings the all so famous, Dick Grayson, here?" Okay I wasn't expecting that question.  
"How?"  
"Crystal blue eyes that melts every heart at first glance. Slick black hair and all round hotness. Why shouldn't I recognise you?" Wait, what did she just say?  
"You think I'm hot?"  
"No, but my friend does. Anyway I don't have time to check out guys. Too much work. So what brings you here?"  
"Stuff. What about you? I thought you worked part-time at star labs?"  
"Still do. This is where I live. I was just picking up a..."

Autumn started looking around panicking.  
"What you looking for?"  
"My parcel. It's wrapped in black paper." I look around trying to find her parcel.  
"I'll help you look." She smiles at me before she starts moving around to look. I would do anything to see that smile every day.

I start searching for the Parcel only to see something down the alley. I walk over to find… a parcel wrapped in black paper. I read the label to check. Well, it says 'Autumn' but who's 'The Fool'? And what's with this weird riddle?

"You've found it!" I didn't notice Autumn looking my way, until she ran over and took the parcel out of my hand.  
"You're a life saver, I would say how can I thank you but that's just going over the top" I can't help but feel happy inside. At first her eyes were filled with sadness and death but now they're full of life.  
"Well, Bruce Wayne has always wanted to meet you. How 'bout dinner at Wayne manner?" Okay, so that's kind of a lie. I wanted to see her more than Bruce. Autumn's head suddenly lifts up. She grabs her phone from her jacket, and shows me the screen.  
"Top number is mine; the second one is my home. Call me and I'll see if I'm free." I make a note of both numbers feeling quite pleased with myself. I just got Autumn Fall's phone number.  
"Don't forget about me, rich boy." She gave me a nickname…  
"Never pretty eyes." And with that I left her there shocked and speechless. Truthfully I couldn't wait to see her again. Wait did I just ask the Autumn Fall on a date as myself not Nightwing? I guess I did. As I walked away I put on my mask and headed to the nearest zeta tube. Wait till Bruce hears about this.

* * *

That's it for now, i hope you like it. So until next time, Bye!


End file.
